Torres
Doctor Torres was one of the geneticists at the New Hope Research Facility. Dr. Torres was assigned to find a cure for Rustlung under the supervision of Dr. Niles Samson. Torres then discovered Myrrah, a young girl of an Imulsion miner who exhibited genetic immunity to Rustlung and Imulsion. Sometime after relocating the the Mount Kadar Laboratory, Torres entered a romantic relationship with Myrrah and they conceived a child together who they named Reyna. Sometime after, Torres became disillusioned with the research into creating the Locust Horde and fled the facility with the infant Reyna, though he was unable to take Myrrah with him. Reyna had once described him to her daughter, Kait Diaz, as a "bad man." Biography Early Life Most of Torres' early life is unknown, other than the fact that he studied genetics and became an accomplished geneticist. Pendulum Wars Discovery of Rustlung During the Pendulum Wars, it was discovered by the Coalition of Ordered Governments that over-exposure to Imulsion caused a fatal condition in humans known as Rustlung. Fearing the political and economic ramifications of producing a toxic chemical as a fuel source, the Coalition, under the Department of Health, opened the New Hope Research Facility to house, study, and treat the children of Imulsion miners who were both affected by Rustlung in order to discover a cure. Renowned scientist, Doctor Niles Samson, was made Director of the facility and project. Dr. Torres was then recruited to join the efforts in curing Rustlung at New Hope. New Hope Research Facility Initially, the research at New Hope began with injecting children with doses of concentrated Imulsion and studying its reproduction and effects. Dr. Torres and Dr. Nile Samson discovered that while Imulsion caused cell degradation, it also could cause point mutations, meaning Imulsion could act as a key for genetically altering and designing humans. During their research, Dr. Torres then discovered one of the children, Myrrah, exhibited no side-effects of Rustlung. Upon closer examination, Dr. Torres found that Myrrah had a genetic immunity to Imulsion and Rustlung. In fact, exposure to Imulsion acted as beneficial to Myrrah and her T cells appeared to be particularly responsive. He believed her body was aging at a pace roughly half that of a normal girl. Dr. Torres brought this to the attention of Dr. Niles Samson, who then isolated Myrrah and treated with more care and fondness than the others. Dr. Torres and Dr. Niles Samson attempted to replicate her genetic immunity in the other children, but were all deemed failures. It was then considered that since Imulsion could alter genetics, it would be possible to design genetic immunity through cross-species genetics. The children were then mutated with the DNA of indigenous creatures of the Hollow, which were believed to also have genetic immunity to Imulsion. The children were transformed, however, into monstrous creatures that were genetically unstable, distempered, sterile, and aggressive. Niles tagged them as Sires. Due to the departure of staff following the unethical experimentation and attacks by the specimens, the work at New Hope was exposed. Chairman Monroe personally ordered the facility shutdown and indicted all involved, including Torres and Samson. However, a fringe political party within the Monroe Administration believed in Samson's work, and wished to not only cure Rustlung but create an army of genetically superior soldiers to end the Pendulum Wars. They built a facility in Mount Kadar to relocate Niles and his work. Dr. Torres, among other remaining loyal staff members, relocated to the Mount Kadar facility on foot, during the night in the snow, along with the Sires and Myrrah. Mount Kadar Laboratory Once at the Mount Kadar facility, Niles Samson was able to continue with his work. Once Myrrah matured, Dr. Torres and Dr. Samson began fertilizing Myrrah's embryonic stem-cells with Sire DNA, which then created the first of the Locust Horde. Myrrah then reproduced the first female Locust Drone, the Matriarch. It was then discovered that a psychomagnetic link known as the Hivemind was created through Myrrah's stem cells, connecting all of the Locust to a collective consciousness, with Myrrah able to control them. Through the Matriarch, Myrrah was then able to amplify her powers. Sometime after, Dr. Torres and Myrrah grew a sexual relationship, allowed by Dr. Niles Samson in order to produce a human child. They were successful, as Myrrah gave birth to a human female, Reyna. Myrrah became a devout mother to Reyna, while Dr. Torres became uncomfortable with the experiments being done to Reyna, as it was discovered that Reyna had also inherited her mother's genetic gifts, including a connection to the Hivemind and resistance to aging. Escaping with Reyna Concerned with Reyna's future and fate, Dr. Torres became disillusioned with the work Niles was doing and escaped the facility with Reyna. Dr. Niles Samson was unable to recapture Torres or Reyna, and thus lied to Myrrah that Reyna had died during the escape attempt in order to keep Myrrah from wanting to leave the facility. It is unknown where exactly Torres took Reyna, but his actions caused a grief-struck Myrrah to develop a hatred for humans and rebel, commanding the Locust to slaughter all the scientists and build their own civilization under Mount Kadar. Later Life Raising Reyna Not much is known about Torres' later life, except for that he raised Reyna. He gifted Reyna with her mother's amulet bearing the symbol of the fringe party that would also be the symbol of the Locust Horde. Reyna would then grow into adulthood, and referred to her father as a "bad man." Death At an unknown time or cause, Torres died. Appearances *''Gears 5''